


time to let it through

by drunkspacearchivist



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Basically, Could be read as romantic, Cuddles, Fireworks, Fluff, Gen, New Years Eve, and so they see them, canon-typical threats of violence, the mechs have never seen fireworks before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkspacearchivist/pseuds/drunkspacearchivist
Summary: The Mechanisms have never seen fireworks before. Tim is going to fix that.Title from (of course) Firework by Katy Perry.
Relationships: polymechs if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	time to let it through

**Author's Note:**

> is it highly unlikely that Earth is the only planet to conceive of/produce fireworks? yes. is that going to stop me? no.
> 
> I wrote this in two hours + at midnight so sorry for any grammatical errors. Comments and kudos appreciated!!

“It’s colder than a witches tit out here!” Jonny whined.

Brian rolled his eyes. “As a witch, I find that offensive.”

“Actually, tits are one of the warmest places on the body, so that’s not a good metaphor,” Raphaella said.

“How would you know?” Jonny snapped.

“One, I’m a scientist. Two, I have them. Three, I’m bi,” Raphaella said. Ivy snorted, and burrowed in closer to her side.

“If I could remove my hands from my jacket, I’d shoot you,” Jonny whined. He was currently wrapped up in Nastya’s coat, and the two of them were sitting in Brian’s lap.

“If you’re really that cold, I’ll set you on fire. All you have to do is ask, kids,” Ashes said. 

“I told you guys it was going to be cold! It’s December!” Tim whined.

The Mechanisms landed on Earth on December 28. When Tim learned the date, he jokingly suggested they go watch the New Years fireworks. When Jonny’s completely sincere reaction was, “What the fuck are fireworks?”, and the rest of the crew had no idea either, Tim was no longer joking.

As it turned out, there was supposed to be a very good view of this town’s firework show from the field they’d parked Aurora in. So now here they were, at 11:58 pm, cuddling on blankets they’d spread out at the base of the ship, freezing their asses off.

“When is this thing gonna start?” Marius asked for the fourth time. Raphaella sighed, and pulled him closer to her. 

“For the last fucking time, we’ll hear the neighbors counting down,” Tim snapped. Ashes squeezed his arm, and when he turned to look at them, they rolled their eyes. Tim smirked, and rested his head on their shoulder.

“Why exactly do you want us to see this so badly?” Ashes asked. Tim didn’t look at them, instead staring at the sky, at the moon that wouldn’t be there in three-or-four-or-maybe-just-two hundred years time.

“They’re pretty,” Tim said. Everyone on the crew had been with Tim long enough to know that wasn’t the full answer, but before they could say anything, a sound echoed across the field.

“Ten, nine, eight,” the drunken shouts reached the Mechanisms, who all slowly joined in, even though most of them weren’t sure what they were counting to. “Five, four, three, two, one!”

A series of pops and bangs shot through the sky, and for a moment everyone thought they were being attacked. Then, the lights started. 

The sky was filled with flashes of red, gold, green, white, blue, purple, all in quick succession. There were tall, spiraling ones that reached further and further into the stars, and the big ones that broke into a billion tiny pieces, and ones that were a mix of both.

For a rare moment, the Mechanisms were completely silent. Tim tore himself away from the display to look at the crew, and what he saw made his heart swell and burst like it was part of the light show.

Raphaella caught his eyes first. She was smiling up at the sky, as the soft glow of her wings pulsed in time to the _booms_ of the fireworks. Tucked under one arm was Ivy, staring up at the fireworks, clearly cataloguing them away to be saved for another day. Under the other arm was Marius who, for once, wasn’t bouncing or fidgeting or tapping. He was completely still, enraptured.

On another blanket, Brian watched with the soft smile he usually was mocked for giving someone. Jonny had poked his head out from Nastya’s coat, and was resting his head on her chest as he watched with the blank look he got whenever he was trying to hide his positive emotions. Sandwiched between the two men, because between the mercury blood and the trauma she couldn’t bare the cold, Nastya watched with a smiled larger than Tim had ever seen. And the Toy Soldier, who Tim hasn’t noticed before then, seemed happy enough, laying on its back and looking up at the fireworks. 

Then Tim looked at Ashes, and he saw the gleam in their eyes, and he knew they were going to want some fireworks of their own, and he knew that he’d help them steal them, and he knew in that instant he’d never loved anyone more than he loved the Mechanisms in that moment.

The show lasted almost five minutes. Tim couldn’t have told you a thing about it. He was much more interested in watching the reactions of crew, in seeing them all calm and happy for a rare, truly domestic moment.


End file.
